


Double

by RainedMirror



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Doppelganger, Everyone else that is not Sayo or Hina dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Sometimes, Hina wondered if it would be better if she had died.





	Double

‘I'm sorry for what I have done.’ the teal haired girl in front of her said. The girl had a stern look on her face, not unlike her own. ‘My nature… is to warn people of their demise. And yet, it seems that I have saved you. You're going to become like me...’

‘I know, but meeting you is completely boppin’! I have heard about doppelgangers and the like, but I didn't expect them to be real!’ the other girl said, excitedly. ‘My name is Hina! What is your name?’

‘I don't have a name.’ the other girl said. ‘I merely take the form of the others. That is my role in life, to warn others of their demise, not save them…’ the other girl paused for a moment, to look away, before giving a sigh. ‘Because in doing so, I cause others to be like me. A doppelganger, that can't die no matter how much they try. Unless…’

Hina tilted her head, before bluntly asking, ‘Unless?’ 

‘Unless they get killed by another doppelganger. Usually I do it, as the original, as the others try to go about their lives before realising they are killing all their friends.’ the other said.

‘But what about you?’ Hina asked. 

‘I don't know how I became like this, but I live as one as such. It is not really that much of a bother to me as I don't really get attached that easily.’

‘What if I want to join you?’ Hina said, smiling at the doppelganger in front of her. ‘You can even be named Sayo! Like a Day and Night reference!’ 

‘You have to understand, you must leave everything behind, and you must do the job properly, if you save someone, this is exactly what you have to tell them. You also have to not be that mindful of the blood.’ the newly christened Sayo sternly said. 

‘Alright! I'll do it. This previous life was getting dull anyways!’ Hina happily replied. ‘Hm… Maybe if you were a bit taller, and had longer hair, we could pass off as twins!’

Sayo sighed, before doing so to her appearance, subtly shifting it. 

\-----

‘You have an apartment all to yourself?’ Sayo raised an eyebrow. 

‘Yeah. Mum and Dad are never home anyways, and it is not like people ever notice whether one or two people live here.’ Hina responded, before unlocking the door, and allowing both her and Sayo to enter. 

‘It's spacious.’ Sayo commented, walking in. 

‘Yeah, but it is also pretty empty and lonely without anyone. But now I have you!’ Hina smiled. ‘So how do I do this doppelganger thing?’ she asked, settling down on the sofa. 

Sayo took a seat on the couch next to Hina. ‘I don't know. You will just get a feeling, and then that is when you have to show yourself to the original. You can't make much attempt to save them from their demise, however. Lest they become a doppelganger themselves. And like I said, not many can withstand the premonitions, and the fact of losing their friends, let alone deal with the constant death.’

‘But why did you save me then?’ Hina questioned. 

‘I don't know. You seemed different, I suppose. You were a loner, so I guessed you wouldn't be as attached to people.’ Sayo responded. 

Hina hummed. That was in fact true, she figured, but having it spelt out in front of her, kind of hurt. Hina shrugged it off, before musing a bit more. 

‘You can still have me kill you right now, if you wish.’ Sayo offered, once again. 

‘No way! I said I want to be with you, I am sticking with it.’ 

‘Alright, don't worry about sleep, you don't need it. But you do need to keep appearances up for the time being.’ 

‘Yay! That gives more time to do things that are zappin!’

\-----

It was three in the morning the first premonition came, of that girl in her class that she knew. It was the gyaru, one of the few could actually tolerate her presence. It was such an uninteresting death too, just a simple robbery that has her stabbed and bleeding. Hina herself frequented that convenience store too, and it seemed like her partner was not even there… Hina remembered Sayo’s words of not saving people… But she definitely had to do something about this. Having her friend die is not boppin’ at all!

\-----

‘Hey… Does that look like me?’ Lisa asked, squinting, looking over in her direction. Hina didn’t need to guess to know that was Sayo’s doing and Lisa was definitely going to die soon if she doesn’t do a thing about it.

Yukina turned her head to the direction Lisa was looking at, before saying flatly, ‘I don’t see anything.’

‘Haha… Maybe I am just seeing things, but that definitely looked like me…’ Lisa mused. ‘Well, I need to get going to work, see you later, alright?’ 

Hina herself started to secretly followed, before being shocked by a hand on her shoulder. A quick turnaround and… 

‘You can’t.’ 

Hina knew that voice.

‘But, Sayo! I can’t not do anything about it!’ Hina pouted. Sayo somehow managed to resist the urge to give in, a feat Hina never thought was possible.

‘No. We are going home. And I will drag you as if you’re my younger sister if I need to.’ Sayo’s voice was resolute.

‘But Onee-chan!’ Hina cried out.

‘No means no, Hina.’ Sayo replied with a huff, before literally dragging Hina back home.

\-----

The shooting itself was reported on TV that night. Hina couldn’t bare to watch.

There was another premonition that night, this time with the gyaru’s best friend. It was just a hit and run, done in by chasing a cat. Hina wondered if she made the right choice.

Hina wondered if it would be better if she had died. 

\-----

‘Are you sure you want to continue being like this?’ Sayo asked the next morning, after Hina had locked herself in her room and finally came out.

‘Do you do this for everyone?’ Hina asked shakily.

‘I can’t. But for the ones I do know of, I try.’ Sayo responded, before setting down a bowl of cereal in front of Hina, despite the fact Hina knowing she wouldn’t need it. It was a fake sense of normalcy, to hide the true nature of her, now Hina herself too.

‘Hmmm… I don’t know if I can go back to school today.’ Hina mused. 

‘It’s okay. I can take over. You just need to show up as her long enough for her to see later.’ Sayo said. ‘I’ll see you later, Hina. Please do show after class.’

‘Alright.’ Hina sighed, as Sayo left, leaving her in the dining room, and alone in her thoughts.

\-----

The face she is currently wearing isn't her own. It is one of Yukina’s, and Sayo does a nice job to get Yukina’s attention to give a momentarily glance towards her. Once she confirms Yukina has saw her, she turns away and starts leaving. Sayo had messaged saying to meet up elsewhere, and Hina turns to look away, gradually and subtly shifting to her normal face again, once she gets into a dark alley. 

The tears on her face surprised her, as she ran away towards the apartment. 

\-----

The hit and run happened literally outside the school. Hina was glad she didn't see it, but even then, Sayo had instead offered to take her place at the school for the time being. 

Hina on the other hand, took over duties as showing up as the doppelganger, as she tried getting her head on straight. 

It never really got easier, despite that. 

Hina wondered if it would be better if she had died. 

\-----

The third was a girl, in the summer, who died of heatstroke while working her mascot job. She shown up in front of her the day before as she was also doing her mascot job. Her name was Misaki, she overheard. 

The fourth was another girl, who died in the aquarium when the jellyfish tank cracked, and the jellyfish chose to sting her as the water somehow flooded over her. Her name was Kanon. 

The fifth died after a kidnapping, whose ransom was bonsai, and the kidnappers instead chose not to hold up their end of the bargain and had thrown the girl into the river to drown. Her name was Arisa. 

These were all news stories, even as Hina had the premonitions for them. It was easier to distance herself, that way. 

Hina wondered if it would be better if she had died. 

\-----

She was feeling better to go back to school again, and Sayo seemed content to be doing her normal doppelganger duties now, when that premonition struck. 

It was a group premonition, of the deaths of five people. Close friends, it seemed. Unlucky friends who faced gruesome deaths, it seemed. A yandere fan of their band wanted to kill them all, it seemed. 

And it was with this premonition, that Hina realised how futile it was to change fate. 

\-----

‘I already said it was a bad idea.’ Sayo complained.

Both Hina and Sayo were standing outside the Mitake Ikebana Dojo, long past its closing hours. They knew one of the five was in there, and they could not get distracted at the mere possibility of saving her. 

It was quiet, very quiet, and Hina lost count of the hours sat there, at the roadside waiting. That was until a very distinct male scream was heard from the Dojo, and both of them hastily made the way towards the scream. 

A man was pointing at something, and Hina turned to look and almost wished she didn't. 

The girl, was neatly chopped up and arranged into a vase, with her head at the centerpiece. 

Hina vowed not to fail the next attempt. 

\-----

Hina failed the next attempt. 

The girl was long already tied to the large shrine bell, with the stomach pounded repeatedly and bloodily all over the large mallet. 

\-----

The one after, Hina found her throat completely stuffed with bread in her own house. 

The next, Hina had found her decapitated on the school staircase, with piano wire positioned at the right height. The rest of the body was full of cuts from the fall as well, some parts even almost falling off the corpse. 

The last one was the most gruesome, splayed out on the table in the café, with each part of her cut up and cooked and served as if she was the special course. Her head was the centerpiece and the blank eyes just broke Hina as she went back to the apartment. 

\-----

‘If you change your mind, I can still kill you, you know.’ Sayo offered, back turned, cooking omelettes on the stove top. 

‘Nah, it's fine.’ Hina mumbled. She made a promise, damn it she was going to keep it. 

‘If you say so. You can't fight fate, so the fact they still died with your attempts at interference should prove that.’

‘Then how come there are times you can succeed?’ Hina quietly asked. 

‘Because there are time when the world decides they need another. You stuck it out for quite a bit, in fact I am pretty impressed.’ Sayo responded, as she served the omelettes up, mostly out of habit of being a human, not that she needed to eat. 

‘Yeah, I know. I'll get over it eventually.’ Hina mumbled again, as Sayo served up a slice. It was left untouched, just like the slice on Sayo's plate. 

\-----

The actress that got trampled by her fans, the girl who fell from height wanting to be a star, the girl who jumped out of a plane without a parachute and whose bodyguards couldn't save, the girl who got beaten to death by her parents, the studio musician who suffocated to death in a tight space, the one who got cut down by a katana, the one who got buried in rabbits, that library committee member who got crushed under the weight of bookcases, the baker who got shoved into her oven by accident, a child who died participating in an ARG, the horror fetishist who got murdered as part of an actual horror snuff film, the theatre performer who fell to her death… 

The list went on and on, and Hina… just didn't bother to remember their names anymore. It all just blurred together. 

It was easier that way. 

Hina wondered if it was better if she had died. 

Despite that thought, Hina accepted that she didn't. 

\-----

‘Onee-chan? Who's next?’ 

‘An up and coming Idol dying to a hit and run trying to escape the paparazzi.’

‘Alright! I'll take this one!’ 

‘Sure thing.’

\-----

At the sight of all the blood, and the dead Idol sprawled in front of her and Sayo, 

Hina just smiled. 

Sayo just smiled. 

It was in their nature, after all.


End file.
